


come up and see me, make me smile

by emmerrr



Series: Only Fools Rush In [15]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Ronan hates traffic, Ronan is a grump, but he sure does love Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerrr/pseuds/emmerrr
Summary: Ronan didn’t want to show up at Adam’s in a mood, but sometimes these things were just out of his control.





	come up and see me, make me smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [York](https://archiveofourown.org/users/York/gifts).



> this was a birthday fic that i wrote a while ago, and i was just gonna leave it on tumblr but as i was moving everything else over i didn't wanna leave this one out lol. it's rough and short but sweet!
> 
> title from Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me) by Steve Harley and Cockney Rebel (which is one of my favourite songs actually)

Ronan didn’t want to show up at Adam’s in a mood, but sometimes these things were just out of his control.

His excitement over seeing Adam didn’t necessarily diminish over the course of his long drive up, but instead it got somewhat overshadowed by the frustration of getting caught in not one, but two long-ass traffic jams that Ronan could do nothing but (not so) patiently wait out. It involved a lot of moving the BMW along at a crawl. Driving so slowly was practically against Ronan’s religion.

It pushed his arrival time back by a little over two hours, and when he eventually pulled into the carpark of Adam’s dorm building, Ronan’s bad mood had been fully cemented.

He’d let Adam know of the delay by way of sending him a snapchat picture of the view through his windshield of the bumper to bumper traffic, Ronan’s hand flipping them the bird in the foreground. He’d captioned it:  **see u in about 3 years.**  Adam had responded merely with the sad face emoji.

But he was here now, and as he got out of the car to grab his bag out of the boot, he called Adam.

“You here?” Adam said when he picked up.

“Yeah. Come and let me in.”

Adam laughed lightly. “Coming now. You sound happy.”

Ronan grunted in response.

“Alright, alright. See you in a sec.”

Ronan hung up and meandered across the tarmac and towards Adam’s building. Adam’s room was on the third floor, and Ronan walked slowly enough that he only had to wait thirty seconds or so outside the entrance before he heard movement as Adam opened the door.

He stepped across the threshold, dropped his bag to the floor and immediately lowered his head to Adam’s shoulder.

“Hi,” he mumbled.

“Hey there,” Adam replied, his voice achingly sweet after only being able to hear it through phone or computer speakers for weeks on end. Adam’s hand came up to brush at the short bristles of hair on the back of Ronan’s head and he suppressed a shiver.

Ronan adjusted the angle of his head to press a light kiss to Adam’s collar bone and was rewarded with a shiver of his own. He smiled despite himself against Adam’s skin.

Adam pulled away. “Come on, you. Let’s get you upstairs.”

Ronan allowed himself to be led, tired after his longer than average journey. Traffic drained him. When they got to Adam’s room (a single, mercifully, unlike Adam’s first year), Adam dropped Ronan’s hand and headed over to his desk.

“It’s probably a good thing you were later, I’ve nearly finished my essay now.”

“Your what?” Ronan asked, sitting down on the bed and shrugging out of his jacket.

“My essay. I told you about it, remember? I said I’d have to ignore you for a bit when you got here so I could get it done but then I’m yours for the rest of the weekend.”

Ronan remembered now. He hadn’t minded when Adam had told him, figuring he’d just listen to music or watch something on his laptop while Adam worked, content just to be in his quiet company. But that was before he’d been stuck in a soul-sucking traffic jam, feeling it waste his time, each minute he stayed stationary in a machine that liked to move  _fast_ a minute less than he’d get to spend with Adam this weekend.

He was tired, and now all he wanted was to lie down and have Adam curl around him. But he couldn’t even have  _that_ yet.

His face must have said this all for him as Adam shot him an exasperated smile. “I won’t be long. I promise.”

Ronan heaved a disgruntled sigh. “Fine, Parrish. Work away.”

Adam watched Ronan with a measured look on his face, but then he shrugged and nodded and turned back to his laptop.

Ronan kicked his shoes off and burrowed his way under Adam’s blankets, curling into a ball and facing the wall, listening to the tap-tap-tap of Adam’s elegant fingers as he typed away. Ronan didn’t want to be an ass and drag Adam away from his work, but in his darkened mood he was struggling to quiet the little part of himself that wanted to demand that Adam drop everything immediately and lavish Ronan with attention.

Honestly, it was embarrassing.

After what felt like hours later (but was in actual fact no longer than thirty minutes), Ronan heard Adam’s chair scrape back as he got to his feet and came over. The bed dipped as Adam sat down behind him.

“I have to run to the library real quick and print this off,” Adam said. “Do you want me to grab anything while I’m out?”

Ronan shrugged. He was being difficult and he didn’t care.

Adam loomed over him, peering at his face. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine, Parrish,” Ronan grumbled.

“Just grumpy,” Adam ascertained, amusement in his voice self-evident.

“Hmph.”

“Okay. Well have fun with that. I’ll be twenty minutes, tops,” Adam said, and then he slipped away and out the door.

“Hmph,” Ronan huffed again, to no one but himself.

 

* * *

 

Adam in fact took twenty- _five_  minutes (not that Ronan was counting), and when he returned Ronan still hadn’t moved, instead using the time to scroll through texts from Gansey that he had yet to reply to; he really needed to get around to that at some point.

“Are you still in a grump?” Adam asked when the door clicked shut behind him.

“… Yes,” Ronan said petulantly. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not,” Adam said, but he sounded entirely too cheerful, as if to combat Ronan’s terrible mood. The bed dipped again but this time Adam got under the covers too. He draped an arm around Ronan’s waist, pulled him close and nuzzled his face into the back of Ronan’s neck. “Cheer up, baby,” he said softly.

It wasn’t unheard of for Adam to call Ronan baby, but it was usually a slip of the tongue. Adam had to be  _just_  the right kind of tired, in  _just_  the right kind of hazy comfort. The stars had to align perfectly.

The first time it had ever happened Ronan had nearly combusted on the spot, and now he treasured those moments because they were so infrequent. He hadn’t even been sure whether or not Adam was aware of the effect it had on Ronan.

Evidently, he was.

Ronan rolled over until those oh-so familiar blue eyes met his own. “Adam, that’s  _cheating_. I’m trying to be mad here.”

“What did I do?” Adam asked with faux-innocence, but the twinkling in his eye said he knew all too well what Ronan was referring to.

Ronan sighed, admitting defeat. “Are you gonna fucking kiss me or what, Parrish?”

“Alright. Considering you asked so nicely,” Adam said happily.

 


End file.
